The New Begining of the Black Frost
by daitenshi wings
Summary: What if Pitch had took Jack in instead letting him live all alone for 300 years? How would the story be different and what if Jack had a friend besides Pitch? And what if Pitch and Jack has a few secrets that the Guardians and the Man on the Moon didn't know about? Well you would have to read to find out now won't you? Yaoi, M-perg. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Two figures stood side-by-side in front of an iron globe covered in many bright lights. Both were male but one was taller than the other and had gold eyes. The short one had dark blue eyes out lined in the same gold as the others. Both were glaring at the lights with pure hate for what they stood for. The shorter one tightens his grip on his staff that he always held at his side.

"Is it finally time?" The voice sounded like a young boy in his late teens. He never took his eyes away from the lights.

A deep chuckle came from the other as they turned to look at the teen. "Yes, it's finally time. Soon all the lights will be gone and the Guardians will be no more." The voice was deeper the first and could easily tell it was older.

The boy nodded finally looking away from the lights and up into that the man. His dark icily eyes lose all their anger as soon as they met gold. "Then we should go now, even by shadows it will take us some time to reach North's place and the Tooth Palace."

"True, but I want you to remember to be careful once we leave the North Pole. By the time we're finish delivering our message the sun sure to be at its highest there."

The boy gave him a playful smirk. "You worry too much."

He cupped the younger's face with both his hands. "I'm not the one who gets deadly sick and goes into a coma like sleep until you get better, now am I?"

Deep blue looks away from burning gold at his weakness. He only went out in sunlight because that's was the only time the children came out and played. He still gets sick now and then, but he had only gone into the sleep coma once. A stroke on his cheek made him look up again.

"I didn't mean to upset you Jack, I just want you to be careful. After all a King always worries about his…."

"Don't you say it!" The teen, Jack, interrupted.

"Prince, I was going to say Prince." The man reassured.

"Yeah right, you and I both know we know each other better than that Pitch." Jack said as he rolled his eyes.

Pitch chuckled as he leaned his head down in till his lips met Jack's in a patient kiss. However the sound of a hoof hitting the ground and claws scratching impatiently cut the kiss short.

"Sounds like Ebony and Blizzard want us to hurry up." Jack said as he tried to catch his breath.

"It seems so." Pitch said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

Jack smiled and gave Pitch a quick pick. "Come on the sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can get back to celebrate the beginning of our plane."

Pitch smiled back, showing all his sharp teeth making a shiver go down the boy's back. "I'll hold you to your word Frost."

**(That the North Pole)**

North had just walked out of his workshop because a yeti told him something was wrong with the Glob of Belief. Sure enough, something really was wrong. The lights were all flickering and going out at different speeds. Then strange tendrils of black sand started coming down from the North Pole, consuming the top half of the globe. While coming from the South Pole and consuming the bottom half of the globe the same way the sand was, was thick ice. When the two met in the medal they began to mix, making the sand turn the ice black. Soon the globe was covered in nothing but black sand and ice.

North stared at the globe wondering what was going on and what it could mean when suddenly the sand the sand and ice began to spine very fast and move up; showing that globe was no longer covered in lights. The tempricher in the room began to drop quickly as the sand and ice continued to spine faster and faster even when it was no longer on the globe. Then without warning a small bang was heard and it started to rain black snow and sand.

The temperature continued to fall making frost and ice appear everywhere North looked to see if he could find who was doing this. Some black sand that had fallen behind North started to move, making North turn and watch as it grow bigger until it took on a form of a man who let out a dark laugh as it moved around behind the empty globe; then disappear before it reached the front. As soon as it was gone the lights on the globe came back on and the temperature went back to normal. The ice and frost were gone like they were never there to begin with.

"Pitch?" North asked to the empty air where the figure made of black sand was before it disappeared. 'It couldn't be,' He thought to himself. He didn't know what was going on or how Pitch got some type of new powers, but he know he was going to need help with this new Pitch.

Without a second thought in his mind North called the other Guardians. He never noticed how some of the shadows moved differently from the others or see to figures, one taller than the other, step into those shadows. Both with a satisfied look on their faces.

**A/N: Yay! My ROTG story is finally up! I hope you guys like it! Please let me know what you think of the first chapter in your review! I really want to read what you have to say. Oh and I do have and OC for this story but he won't show up just yet and I'm sorry if Jack or Pitch sound OOC. Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here chapter 2 everyone! hope you like it! XD**

**Chapter 2**

**(Jack's Pov.)**

Jack liked shadow traveling with Pitch. It was much faster then when he was ridding his winds when they need to get somewhere quickly. Though he still like flying with his winds better, which always made Pitch laugh when he said so. However there was no time to enjoy it as he normally would because of what needed to be done, and he didn't need to be lost in his thoughts right now. Pitch had warned him that he needed to be careful when they reached the Tooth Palace. When they stepped free from the shadows he know why.

It was warm in the Tooth Palace but luckily not enough to make him sick. Though if he didn't watch himself or cool himself down now and then, he could still get weak enough to not be able to fly. He would stay close to Pitch if he started to feel weak to be on the safe side though. The Palace was very beautiful and would make any little girls dream come true and never want to leave. The little Tooth Fairies had not yet noticed them and seeing the fading Northern Lights in the sky told the them that the little fairies mother was no longer home.

Looking over to the Nightmare King he got a nod for him to start his half of the plane. Jack would seal all the exits with strong ice, will Pitch started gathering all the fairies and the teeth. When Jack was done he was to help Pitch with the teeth and when they had almost all of them he would finally let some of the fairies through his ice to get their Queen's help. While they waited for her and the other Guardians to show but they would get the last of the fairies and they finally came that's when the real fun would begin.

**(At the Pole. No ones Pov.)**

When all the Guardians had all made it to the pole they all turned to the man who called them. They all asked(well Sandy was making sand pictures over his head) what was going on and why they were needed to be pulled from work. Aster was complaining the most, say how he still had eggs that still needed to be panted before he reached his deadline. Easter was only a few days away and he didn't have time to be pulled away from his eggs. As North started telling them what happen not to long ago, even the giant bunny became silent.

"Black sand started to cover the top of the globe while the bottom was being covered in ice. When they met in the medal they began to mix until the whole globe was covered in BlackIce**(HA, Paring name! Yes, one day the whole globe with be covered in yoai fans of the BlackIce! Our day is slowly coming as we grow stronger! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)** As this was happening the room was slowly getting colder, allowing frost to from on the windows and all around the room. Then the black ice began to spin very fast and moved up the globe to show all the lights were out. When it reached the top it explode and it began to rain black snow. Then some black sand moved behind me and grow as it took the shape of Pitch. It circled the globe from behind as it laughed before disappearing once it reached the other side.

"Once it was gone everything went back to normal like nothing happened. Even the black snow and frost were gone as if the room was never cold enough for it in the first place." When North was done with his story no one know what to say for sometime.

Bunny couldn't say quite for to long and was the first to brake the silence. "So you called us because of some weird sand, ice, and the room started to get colder to from frost; thinking it has something to do with Pitch?" Bunny asked as he crossed his furry arms over his chest. "We took care of him in the dark ages. It was probably some spirit playing a prank on you mate."

Sandy shakes his head to show that he did not agree with the Guardian of Hope. He floated closer to North as a way to say he agreed with him. Crossing his own arms and rubbed them like he was cold which told the other that he had a bad feeling about this too.

"Oh you two are worried about nothing. Besides last I checked Pitch controlled the shadows and fearlings; not sand and ice." Bunny huffed as he pulled out an unfinished painted egg and a paint brush. "In the mean time I have my eggs to worry about. Easter is in Three days and I still have many eggs that still need to be painted."

"Please Bunny, Easter is not Christmas and I can feel something is wrong. I can fell it in my belly." Bunny was about to say something about what North said about his Holiday when Tooth finally spoke.

"Boys please now is not the time for one of your fights. Be a prank or not we should still look into this. If you're right Bunny than we would still need to find out who did this and how. You know no one can just simply brake in here unless North himself know them and aloud them in. Not to mention that some how got passed the Yetis too."

Aster shut his mouth seeing as the Fairy Queen had a very good point. As they started to talk to about who it could be if North was wrong,(even though he know he wasn't. His belly had never lied to him before.) Sandy looked up and saw the moon moving to the window North had made for it.

Sandy had moved away form the group to get himself some hot chocolate when he saw this. When he couldn't get their attention he found an elf that was walking by him as it ate a cookie it had stolen. Picking it up by it hat, he shook the poor thing and let the bell that hung off the end of the hat giggle loudly for the whole room to hear. Once the other Guardians turned to him he dropped the the dizzy elf and pointed to the moon that now could be seen fully in the window.

"Ah! Man in Moon. It been long time old friend. Sandy why didn't you not say anything sooner?"

Golden sand flew out of Sandy's ears to show his anger, though it went unseen as the others turned their back to him to look up at the moon.

"What do you wish to tell us old friend?" North asked getting straight to business.

A Moon Beam came down to illuminate the Guardian's symbol in front of them. A shadow began to form in the center slowly forming the bust of Pitch Black to everyone.

"It is Pitch," Bunny said softly as he looked from the ground to North.

North just patted his belly giving Bunny an 'I-told-you-so' look before looking back up at the moon. "Many, what is it that we most do?"

The Moon Beam narrowed its self as the floor opened up to allow the Moon Crystal**(No not sailor moon's)** to rise and let the moon light touch it. As it glowed something started to form above the crystal making the Guardians eyes widen. They know what that meant. Many had picked a new Guardian to help them to stop Pitch**(HA!)** They all wonder who it might be while Bunny hoped it wasn't the Groundhog. When it was done forming everyone stared.

Before them was a boy who looked around maybe 18 holding what looked like a long stick with a bent branch in the shape of a hook. He was wearing very old style pants that showed some of the bottom half of his legs. He had, again, a very old style long sleeved shirt, an open vest over it, and a half cloak that rested just on his shoulders. To top it all off the boy wasn't wearing anything on his feet. The boy's face gave nothing away at what he might be feeling as it stared down at them.

"Ok," Aster once again was the first one to brake the silences. "Who the heck is that?"

Sandy shook his head with a question mark above his head.

"I do not know either," North said as he continue to look at the figure. "Tooth do you know anything?" He asked the Last Guardian not looking at her when he did. When he got no answer he finally looked away and turned to look at her. "Tooth?"

Said fairy was in the medal for talking with some of her smaller fairies, who had just arrived a little bit ago. When the fairies were done telling their mother whatever they came to tell her, the Fairy Queen looked very worried. When she turned back to the others she had a look of both anger and fear on her face. The others three Guardians eyes widen when she told them what her fairies had come to say.

"The Tooth Palace is under attack by unknown creatures of black sand and ice."

**A/N: And done! man that took me a while to both write and type. Sorry to end it there but I had to save the something good for the next chapter. Tell me what you think of this chapter in your reviews! I can't wait to read them! I love reading your guys thoughts on my work.**

**Oh and before I forget, I like to let you all know that I have dyslexia for reading and spelling. Spell check does not help me a lot of the times and gives me words that I like are the right ones if I get a red line under a word. Also, yes I know I have bad grammar I just write what sounds good and try to fix it when I go over it. Same thing for the bad spelling.**

**Til next time everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:I'm so sorry everyone that it took so long for me to update on this story! I had a laptop for a while but it was kill by 3/4 of my moms caffe one day and when we found someone to fix/clean it they never gave it back and this all happen in the middle or early of last year. I have reread the chapters I have already done so I can figure out where I last lefts off and for the story to came back you me so I know what to write next. I hope you like it.**

**Yes, I know I have grammar and some spelling mistakes but I doing my best to fix that. I also reread my chapters after I finish tipping them but being a dyslexic in reading and spelling, spellcheck can only help me so far.**

**Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

The Guardians crashed through a wall of ice that blocked one of the openings to the Tooth Palace. Once inside Tooth flow off to go try and help her fairies fight off whatever was attacking them. As the other Guardians fought off what looked to be horses made from black sand with glowing gold eyes. North handed the rains to Sandy to that he could use both of his swords to fight as he jumped on the front of his sled. He saw one of the strange horses coming his way and quickly slashed it with one of his swords. Black sand covered both Sandy and North's eyes forcing them to land on one of the many hanging towers of the Tooth Palace. The sound of something hard falling into the sled made Bunny look down and see two Tooth Containers where at his feet; coved in some of the same sand the horses were made form.

"There taking the teeth!" Bunny said as he picked one up to show the other to Guardians after they finished wiping the sand off them.

North frowned at what Bunny told them and saw Tooth fly by them. "Tooth are you alright?" He called out to her.

"My fairies….they took my fairies and the teeth…all of them." She kept looking around like she was hopping to find at lest one of her children. "Everything is gone…everything."

Something that sounded like a whistle pierced the air around them and all the noise around them stopped. The Guardians looked around them to see nothing but an empty Palace.

"I most say this is all very very exciting. The big four all in one place. I'm a little starstruck." Came a voice above the Guardians. They all looked up to see Pitch Black looking down at them. "Did you like our show on the globe North? Got you all together didn't it." He smirked at them as he turn away from them. None of the Guardians noticed that had said "our" instead of "my".

"Pitch! You got 30 seconds to return my fairies or….." Tooth stared to say when Pitch interrupted her.

"Or what? You'll stick a quarter under my pillow?" He said as he appeared across from them on top of another tower.

"Why are you doing this?" North asked as he pointed one of his swords at him.

"May we want what you have. To be believed in." Pitch said as he glared down at them. "Maybe we are tired of hiding under beds and in the shadows!" Pitch said angry as he disappeared then reappeared again on another tower. This time the Guardian noticed the way the dark man was speaking; but they just pushed it to the side thinking at the "they" the man was talking about was the strange horses from earlier.

"Maybe that's where you belong." Bunny glared back at the man.

Pitch disappeared again and appeared underneath the giant rabbit. "Oh go suck an egg rabbit." He said before vanishing again. Aster went to try and grab the shadow man but had to stop his self before he fell out the edge.

"Pitch you stupid rat bag! Come here!" Aster said as he looked around for Pitch.

Tooth saw him and let out a battle cry as she grabbed one of Bunny's boom-a-rangs as she charged that the evil man. Pitch just stood there with a calm look on his face like he didn't care. When Tooth raised Aster's weapon as she got read to strike; black sand came out of the ground in front of the man and changed into one of the horses from earlier. Tooth stopped her attack and flow back to get out of the horse's range of attack.

"Wooow, hey! Easy girl, easy." Pitch said to the horse to calm it down as he started to pet it. Pitch chucked to his self as he took a bit of sand off the horse. "Look familiar Sand Man? It took me a while to perfect this little trick; turning dreams into Nightmares. Don't be nevus; it only riles them up more. They smell fear you know." Pitch said as he counted to pet the horse and look down at them.

"What fear? Fear of you?" Bunny asked. "No one has been afeared of you since the dark ages!" He counted as he took his boom-a-rang back from tooth.

"Ah, the dark ages," Pitch smiled to himself as he thought back to those day. "Everyone frighten, miserable. Such happy times for me; all the power I wheeled!" Pitch's face turned from happy to angry. "But then The Man in The Moon chose you to replace my fear with your wonder and light! Lifting there hearts and giving them hope. While everyone written me as off a bad dream! _"Oh, there nothing to be afeared of. There no such think as the boogeyman"_!" Pitch walked closer to the edge of his tower as he glared down that them with pure hate. "Well that's all about to change."

Just then the Tooth Palace began to shake around them. "Oh look, it's happing already. Children are waking up and realized that the tooth fairy never came. It's such a little thing but to a child…." Pitch didn't finish what he was going to say as he smiled down at Tooth.

The Fairy Queen eyes winded that what Pitch was trying to say. "They…..they don't believe in me anymore."

"Soon their will be no Christmas, or Easter, or little fairies that come in the night. There will be nothing but fear and darkness; and use. It's your turn not to be believed in." Pitch smirked down at them.

Bunny couldn't take it any more and throw the boom-a-rang that was still in his hand at the thing that was pissing him off. Pitch's eyes widened for a second before he moved out of its way.

"Really Aster is that the best you can do?" He raised a nonexistent eyebrow at the rabbit.

Bunny just gave him a smirk of his own as he saw his boom-a-rang come back heading straight for pitch. However he also noticed that Pitch wasn't moving; and neither was the Nightmare. The Guardian's soon saw why they didn't move; just like what happened when Tooth tried to attack pitch something came out of the ground, but this time is was white and brought a cold air with it. As the boom-a-rang got closer something jumped out of the white stuff and grabbed the weapon with its mouth.

"What is that?!" Bunny shouted as the thing that caught his weapon as it turned to look at them.

The Guardian's eyes widened as they got a good look at what the thing was. It was a giant wolf almost as big as Pitch's horse. It was made comply out of snow with it claws and teeth made out of ice. The wolf's eyes however, sent as shiver down their backs. Its eyes a dark icy blue out rimed in gold and was filled with hatred and bloodlust. It walked over to the other side of Pitch that the nightmare wasn't on; baring it teeth and growling around the boom-a-rang in its mouth at the Guardians.

"Beautiful isn't he?" Pitch said as ran his one of his hands through soft snowy fur.

"How did you…..how can you….?" North tried to speak as he looked between the wolf and the man.

"Oh, he not mine." Pitch said with a smile.

"Then who's is it?" Tooth asked.

"His," Pitch said as he turned his head to look behind him.

Something moved behind the Nightmare King to stand between him and the snow wolf. They were wearing very old pants that showed a bit of his lags and They wasn't wearing any on their feet. They had a black hoody on with frost patterns on the sleeves, pocket, head an shoulder areas. The patterns were easy to make out with the light ice blue and gold light running trough them. The person hood was up and was hiding only the top half of their head. Their skin was snow white and the tips of their finger were blue with frostbit; along with their lips. In one of their hands was a long stick with a thick branch that was bent into a hook at the top. They could easily tell that this new person was a boy and somewhere in his teen; seeing as how tall he was to Pitch.

The boy moved his head as he looked at them from underneath his hood. From what they could see of his face it held nothing that would tell them what he was thinking or feeling. It was as blank as freshly fallen snow. He rested his staff on his shoulder before he finally spoke. Their voice was as cold as the ice itself.

"Hello," Was all the boy said as he looked at them. He moved his free hand close to the wolfs mouth and let it placed boom-a-rang in his open hand. The boy lifted it weapon up to his face and looked it over. "This is just plane wood right? Do you know what happens to wood when it is in casted inside negative zero ice?" The boy asked as the boom-a-rang slowly started to become covered in ice in his hand.

"Hey stop that!" Bunny shouted up at the boy. "Let it go!"

The boy smirked and the rabbit. "Alright then." He stretched out his arm over the edge of their tower and opened his hand.

Bunny watched as his boom-a-rang fell to the fare ground below them until he heard the sound of glass braking on the hard stone floor.

"Your are going to regret that kid." Aster said through clenched teeth.

"I doubt that" The boy's smirk grow

"Now, now be nice." Pitch said giving the boy a fake angry look.

"I was just having a little fun." The boy shrugged as he looked away from them to look at the man right next to him. "No harm done."

"No Harm? Who the hell are you, you brat!"

"Oh what a bad bunny; using such words at a child." The boy said as he slowly shook his head. "I guess they just made anyone a guardian back in the day." He looked down that the wolf and be again to pet its back. "As for who I am; why should I even tell you? I gave you all many chances to know me but you just pushed me aside like I was lower then you." Pitch placed an arm around the boy's shoulders

"Being the guardians of children you sure do a bad job of it if you can't even remember at less one who was crying out for your help." Pitch said in a bored tone. "However he finally listened to me when I said you don't really care about the children; just the power they give you."

"That's not true! We care for the children of this world!" Tooth shouted at them.

"Then you should know who I am. It's not just the human children that believed in you." The boy said looking at them again as he counted to pet the snow wolf. "Though I guess thats not true anymore; seeing as I was the last child spirit to believe in you."

Sandy's eyes widened at the boys words. He now knew who the boy was! But he wondered why the boy would be with the Nightmare King. Was he under a spell that the dark man put him under. No that didn't seem right. There was something he was missing but he didn't know what it was yet. Sandy was shaped out of his thoughts by the sound of someones sickly coughing.

"~_cough, cough~_ It looks like we're out of time. _~cough~_" The boy said as he leaned back on Pitch.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner." Pitch growled out at the boy.

"I was having to much fun." The boy said to the angry man. The Guardians for the first time saw the boy smile since he made himself know.

The Guardians watched as the dark man help the unknown boy onto the snow wolf before he, himself jumped onto his Nightmare. "In till next time Guardians." With that the Nightmare and the snow wolf jumped off the edge of their tower and started to head to the ground.

"PITCH! You and not getting away!" Bunny said as he jumped after them; followed closely behind by the other Guardians.

The Nightmare and wolf easily zig zag through the air as Bunny and Sandy tried to send attacks at their masters. The Nightmare took the lead and finally leaded them a to shadow to leave. Sandy sent out one of his whips to try and grab one of them but missed at the last second. The Guardians just stared that the wall that their enemies got away form them. They now had more questions then They did answer but right now they needed to find away to help Tooth.

**A/N: There's the chapter. I hope you like it. Pls let me now what you thing in your reviews. Remember more reviews means the quicker the next chapter might come up. I'm also working on a book that I want to get published so I'm working on that as will. See you guys next times guy! ^-^~3**


End file.
